1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a sensor; in particular, to a gas sensor having an exciting light source.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional gas sensor is operated to heat a gas-sensing material by using a heater for ionizing a detected gas such that an electrical signal of the gas-sensing material is accordingly changed, and concentration of the detected gas can be obtained by the conventional gas sensor. However, heat generated from the heater of the conventional gas sensor is easily dissipated. Therefore, the heater must be operated at a higher power in order to maintain a predetermined high-temperature condition.